Delirios
by Sab30
Summary: Desear tanto a algo y ser incapaz de conseguirlo, podría causar graves estragos mentales. ¿Qué puedes esperar cuando amas tanto a alguien y es imposible tenerle? Vivir de ilusiones o morir de ellas, solo existen esas dos opciones. "OneShot"


"**Delirios" – One Shot – Dr&Hr**

**T**us blancos dedos sostienen con delicadeza esa fina copa de cristal, en su interior una sustancia tinta se encuentra reposando. Tus labios minutos atrás, se daban el placer de degustar esa extraña bebida que te habían recomendado para olvidar las penas, no quisiste saber tu nombre, pues poco te importaba, lo único que querías es que diera resultado y que de una vez por todas pudieras olvidar eso que nunca había pasado.

En tu mente una vieja melodía comienza a correr, al igual que el viento comienza a correr la suave seda de esa cortina que intenta ocultar la noche que se empieza a extender en las afueras de tus terrenos. La melodía es triste y melancólica al igual que tus recuerdos. Sigues ensimismado, haciendo ese vano esfuerzo de recrear en tu mente la imagen de tu desgracia.

Minutos después desistes de tus ideas locas y sin muchos ánimos caminas hasta el piano y comienzas a tocar la melodía que hacía varios minutos comenzaba a atosigarte con que la dejaras libre.

Dejas la copa un lado y pronto tus ágiles manos se desenvolvían sobre las despolvorientas teclas de ese viejo piano, eras más diestro tocándolas a ellas que a la tersa piel de una mujer, pues hacía tiempo que ya eras capaz de darte ese placer.

Insistentes preguntas se alojaron en tu mente. ¿Por qué no eras capaz de estar con otras si ella no había sido nada para ti? ¿Por qué su cuerpo y su voz te perseguía como si de una maldición se tratase, es que acaso no merecías un poco de paz después de haber casi que arriesgado todo por la nada?

_**Preguntas sin respuestas, respuestas a interrogantes inexistentes.**_

_**Inexistencias que a pesar de que no están de igual forma marcan.**_

_**Marcas que ni con el tiempo se borran.**_

_**Y tiempos que no cambian ni se desvanecen porque sencillamente estás en la nada.**_

Tocas las ultimas nota de la pieza, cierras tus ojos y en tu mente se dibuja su cuerpo desnudo, cada parte de su morena piel se exhibe solamente para ti, sus ojos te miran con deseo y con algo más que no sabes descifrar, sonreís pues sabes que ella está hoy para ti. Extiende su mano levemente hasta tocarte por tu hombro derecho, piensas que alucinas así que mantienes tus ojos cerrados, deseando que la imagen jamás se escapase de tu mente. Un leve apretón en el hombro te hace sentir confusión, pierdes la noción ante lo real y lo imaginario y una vez más te dejas llevar.

Abres los ojos perdido entre la oscuridad, no sabes en qué momento todo se apagó, pero no te importa pues descubres que una delicada mano esta sobre tu hombro, así tal cual como lo habías imaginado. Sus dedos comienzan a moverse, y sientes como poco a poco el roce se desliza hacia tu pecho hasta llegar a los botones de tu camisa.

La luz que escapa por la ventana te advierte que ella está sonriendo pues apenas giras te encuentras con un leve reflejo de su rostro, quedas anonadado con tanta belleza, para ti ella sigue siendo tan irreal e intocable, pero está ahí tan tangente y real, que nuevamente te vuelves a confundir.

Un suspiro escapa de tus labios, los botones de tu camisa han sido disueltos y ahora tu pecho fornido ha quedado al descubierto. Sus manos empezaron un nuevo recorrido, haciendo que tus vellos se erizaran por el tibio contacto que contrastaba con tu fría piel. No soportas no poder tocarla, pero intuyes que quiere jugar antes de que logres perder la conciencia y la hagas tuya sin dejarla disfrutar de ti primero.

Muerdes tu labio, llamando a Merlín y a la calma, pues sabes que no durarás mucho más. Tus ojos grises vuelven a abrirse, la ubicas a un lado tuyo, tirando tu camisa al piso. Le dedicas una media sonrisa, dejando plasmada la maldad y el deseo frenético de poseerla justo ahora. Te levantas sintiendo imponente. Ha llegado tu momento de jugar.

_**Por más cortas que sean nuestras esperanzas.**_

_**Son esas las que nos mantienen unidos a la realidad.**_

_**Esperanzas que a veces destruyen y confunden, pues llenan de falsas ideas a la mente.**_

_**Esperanzas que tarde o temprano, juegan con nosotros y nuestros deseos.**_

_**Terminamos cayendo en un abismo sin final.**_

_**Donde solamente las esperanzas nos mantendrán con vida.**_

_**Donde una vez más, las esperanzas nos "salvarán".**_

Con algo de desespero disimulado, la tomas por la cintura con fuerza y posesión, tu cuerpo se enciende al sentir su temblor, recordar que le gusta que la trates con rudeza te hace sentir más excitado aún. La volteas y las sientas justo donde estabas tú antes, su espalda pega con suavidad entre varias teclas del piano emitiendo notas incombinables, le restas importancia a esto pues sabes que no habrá mejor música para tus oídos que sus gemidos.

Sus piernas envuelven tus caderas acercándote más a ella, un simple roce entre su pelvis y la tuya fue más que suficiente para enfatizar más aun tus ganas por ella. Saboreas su piel con tus manos y tus labios, la mezcla entre lo dulce y peligrosos queda latente en cada uno de los besos y trazos que dejas en su cuello.

Tardas un poco en desnudarla, primero lo haces con la mirada, recorriéndola incansable e incontables veces. Le haces el amor con tus ojos, le dices que la amas y que la extrañabas. Suspiras extasiado porque sabes que a pesar de todo eres correspondido pues sus labios entre abiertos y sus mejillas sonrojadas son los claros síntomas que esperabas.

Su blusa al igual que su pantalón, fueron a hacerle compañía a la gran parte de tu ropa tirada sobre la gran alfombra de la habitación. Desnuda ante ti, quedó solo cubierta con su ropa interior blanca, la pureza era parte de ella al igual que la inocencia; dos aspectos que indudablemente te hacían sentir más atraído hacia ella. Tu maldad y perversión se debatían internamente haciéndote caer más hondo en las ganas de corromper todo en ella.

_**Todo es un juego, de sentir y disfrutar.**_

_**Solos en una habitación, se tocan, se desean, se proclamaban amor.**_

_**Sedientos de pasión, se dejan engañar una vez más.**_

_**La realidad se aleja y es reemplazada por el deseo carnal de poseer lo que no se tiene.**_

Los restos de rompan ya no estorban, tu cuerpo desnudo se acopló perfectamente al de ella. Sus manos delicadas vuelven a posarse sobre tus hombros, apoyándose de estos. Besas con fervor cada peca que encuentras en su hombro, a pesar de que es poca la luz que hay en la habitación, tú sabes a la perfección cuantas son y donde está cada una de ellas.

La escuchas exigir, pedir y rogar que te adentres en ella, te regocijas por dentro al saber que causas el desespero en ella de la misma manera en que ella lo causa en ti. Juegas un poco más moviendo tus caderas contra las suyas, haciendo que tu miembro rocé sin pudor con su parte más íntima.

Ella se reclina un poco hacia atrás, sientes el placer de ella y lo disfrutas por igual. Las teclas del piano vuelven a mezclarse cuando ella estira una de sus manos y las toca een busca de algo que la sostenga que no seas tú.

Observas sus labios morderse, siendo presas de sus labios, ocultando así esos gemidos que tu quieres escuchar. Desistes de hacerla sufrir más y te adentras de ella de golpe, el calor y la humedad que te invadió te hizo temblar durante unos segundos. Una vez más la sentías toda tuya y una vez más te sentías en la gloria.

El vaivén de sus cuerpos desenfrenados comienza, con estrepito muchas notas, piezas del piano, comienzan a inundar el salón, el movimiento es tan fuerte que sus cuerpos no se percatan del dolor y la incomodidad en que ambos se encuentran. Te dejas llevar por la seducción y el placer que te ofrecen sus curvas, las tocas, la ciñes con fuerza contra ti, sientes tocar el cielo pero a la vez quemarte como si estuvieses en el infierno.

Su boca te busca y tú te dejas encontrar. No hay nada que decir, las palabras son reemplazas por gemidos que a pesar de ser fuerte son mezclados y confundidos por esas notas de piano. No soportas no escucharla y con prisa, la tomas de la cintura y la elevas en el aire, profundizándote más en ella, un gemido sale de su boca, al fin la escuchas con claridad y eso fue más que suficiente para ti. La dejas en la parte más alta del piano y comienzas nuevamente con las embestidas que son mucho más profundas y rápidas que antes.

Aprietas con vehemencia sus muslos, su piel queda marcada por tus dedos, no lo haces por maldad sino para sostenerte y así adentrarme más en ella. Abres los ojos y la imagen que obtienes es perfecta, su cabello rulo está hacia atrás junto con su cara, sus labios están abiertos, su cuerpo desnudo y perfecto se muestra sobre ese piano, las dos cosas que amas juntas, la música y ella.

Sus manos aprietan con fuerza el borde del piano, la observas moverse debido a la fuerza de tus embestidas, sonríes con placer y orgullo. Sus gemidos comienzan a inundar la habitación, su voz ronca y excitada te hace avivar más el sentimiento de lujuria que carcome tu piel lenta y torturosamente, no has terminado y ya piensas en hacerle el amor en la alfombra, la ventana, en un sillón.

No puedes evitar ese lado perverso que tienes, eres hombre y en ti esta saciar todas tus necesidades y ahorita la más importante era poseerla a ella. Y es que como si de agua se tratara, no podías sin poder beber de ella toda esa pasión y esa inocencia que destilaba.

Esta noche tú eras su amo y ella la "víctima". El amo que la llevaría a recorrer los caminos que el sexo mostraba a esos valientes y aventureros visitantes del camino del placer.

Ahora eres tu quien gruñe y gime, el sudor de sus pieles se va haciendo presente, te encanta admirar la belleza de su piel cuando está cubierta por esas perlas de agua. Te la imaginas en la ducha, eres tan egoísta que no te es suficiente con estarle haciendo el amor en el piano, quiere más.

El paraíso se queda corto para ti, no te bastaría con subir al cielo y estar con ella pues sabes que allá no disfrutarías tanto como en el inferno, donde tus más deseadas perversiones se podrían hacer realidad.

Pierdes el control ante lo deseado y lo que en verdad tienes. Terminas con varias embestidas fuertes, llegas dentro de ella y siente como su cuerpo es recorrido por espasmos iguales a los tuyos, la atraes más contra ti, quieres escuchar su respiración acelerada, su corazón palpitando casi queriéndose salir de su pecho, quieres sentir sus manos temblando sobre tu cuerpo desnudo.

Ella te complace, y se abraza a ti, el sudor de los dos se mezcla, sus pieles se contrastan a la perfección, un color único y atrayente. Tus brazos la reciben vanagloriándose por lo vivido hace segundos. Sientes la necesidad de verla a la cara y decirle tantas cosas, este era el momento, pues nunca antes te daba chance de comentarle algo. Abres los ojos la mira perpleja porque aun sigue ahí contigo, te pierdes en su mirada triste, te hace saber que todo está llegando a su final.

-**Te extraño** – logras musitar, tu voz sale entrecortada y agitada. Ella nuevamente te sonríe con algo de tristeza, como hace siempre que le toca irse, pero esta vez hay algo diferente, es como que también quisiera decir algo.

-**No se puede extrañar a lo que aun se tiene Draco, y mucho menos se puede extrañar a lo que nunca se tuvo** –sus palabras fueron suaves y precisas para ti.

Una cuchilla entró directo a tu corazón, ella tenía toda la razón, y como si te estuvieras asfixiando, tus ojos se cerraron en busca de una calma inexistente, sentiste una opresión en tu garganta, tus manos fueron a parar justo ahí, abrías la boca intentado buscar aire pero nada, no te querías alarmar pues siempre era lo mismo. Terminaste cayendo sobre el frio piso, sentiste el duro golpe de volver a la realidad, tus ojos se aprisionaron con más fuerza, no querías abrirlos pues sabias que lo que te esperaba era la tan ya conocida soledad.

Suspiraste, una vez más habías luchado contra la realidad, y ella nuevamente te había ganado. Abriste los ojos, recorriste el lugar con esa pasividad característica de ti, sabías que estabas nuevamente en el salón del piano, la copa de vino seguía en el mismo lugar de siempre, las cortinas se seguían moviendo por el poco viento que intentaba colarse por las ventanas, la luna solo estaba media llena, se le veía triste pues no había estrellas que la acompañasen.

Te levantaste algo molesto pues tu mente aun procesaba las palabras que ella te había dicho, era la primera vez que te hablaba cuando la soñabas despierto, si es que a eso se le podía llamar sueños pues para ti eran tan reales que hasta estabas sudado y excitado.

Caminas hacia tu copa de vino, la aprietas con rabia contenida, miras hacia la ventana y comprendes que la soledad es parte de tu vida y quieras o no, ha llegado para instalarse hasta que estés preparado para dejar el pasado atrás, un pasado casi inexistente pues ella jamás fue tuya.

Bebes lo que queda en la copa para luego lamer tus labios lentamente, recuerdas sus cálidos labios recorriéndote y sonríes con amargura, eres tan masoquista que estabas conforme en aceptar la soledad solo porque cada noche que quedara de tus días, la pudieses soñar despierto y revivir como la poseías.

Era una locura, lo sabías, pero ya ni te importaba, tu vida desde que Hermione Granger se había casado con Ron Weasley, desde que ella te había salvado en ese último año del colegio, las cosas habían cambiado, y aunque ahorita te tocase subir a hacerle el amor a tu esposa Astoria, lo harías imaginándote que ella era otra.

Deliras, aunque no lo aceptes, deliras, porque por más acompañado que estés, no te importan los demás, solo esa fantasía que logra llenar el vacío que hay en tu corazón.

Dejas la copa sobre el piano, tus pasos rechinan en la estancia, estas algo acelerado pero aun así quieres subir a estar con tu esposa y así pensar una vez más en la castaña. Acomodas el nudo de tu corbata y con elegancia característica de ti sales de la habitación mientras que la soledad se queda esperándote a que regreses mañana nuevamente a fantasear como un demente.

_**Fantasías y Realidades. Miedos y Verdades. Locuras y Conduras.**_

_**Aspectos que poseemos a veces en niveles iguales.**_

_**Aspectos que sin fuertes influencias sobre nuestras vidas.**_

_**Corremos, andamos, vivimos por el camino que creemos correcto.**_

_**En esta vida siempre perdemos o ganamos cosas.**_

_**A veces cosas que no valen nada porque no son las que queremos.**_

_**Y otras veces cosas que valen demasiado por algo las dejamos a un lado.**_

_**Pero falta algo importante, y esto son esas cosas que anhelados y por más que tratamos nunca logramos.**_

_**Nos frustramos, peleamos por ellas, o quizás nos acobardamos y no hacemos nada al respecto.**_

_**Sea cual sea el camino a tomar al final todo siempre será igual.**_

_**Deliramos por cosas que tenemos y nos vuelven locos.**_

_**Deliramos por cosas que no tenemos y ansiamos tanto acabos locos igual.**_

_Delirios, suspiros silenciosos, proclamadores de ansiedades oculta, enviados por nuestra conciencia para hacernos perder de esa realidad donde nuestra vida está de cabezas._


End file.
